Existing methods of creating and closing temporary access on drywall boards are primitive, they require additional materials and time. Existing methods of closing temporary access require additional support to be placed behind the drywall to prevent the cutout piece from falling inside. Existing methods do not produce leveled joints and a smooth even surface when closing temporary access. To achieve flat even surface skilled workers have to apply several layers of a joint compound and allow significant time for the joint compound to dry before applying each layer. Sanding might also be required before the application of each layer. All these procedures consume a lot of time and materials as well as creating unhealthy conditions by exposing workers to more dust resulted from sanding each layer. It might take up to several days for drywall to be restored to original condition.